Kimtu:Warrior of Myth and Legend
by scottsman
Summary: Jarod and a teenager with a dark past join forces in a race against time to save the boy's cousin from a mysterious illness. (prequel to Boy, Animal, Warrior)Please read and Review:(NOW COMPLETE)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Warrior of myth and legend

A tall man with dark hair and eyes stood in the hallway of a hospital in Wynnoka Falls, Virginia looking through the glass window at the scene before him. A tall slender Light-brown haired blue-eyed boy stood looking down at a petite blonde girl that was lying in the bed and hooked to just about every piece of equipment in the room. The man took out a red notebook and opened it. Inside there was a picture of the girl in the bed and the headline read: LOCAL GIRL IN CRITICAL CONDITION, UNDER MYSTERIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES.

"It's not fair," said a voice beside him. The dark haired man turned to see a nurse standing next to him.

"That boy," she continued, "lost his parents to murder when he was 6 years old, he just recently found the rest of his family and now he has to stand there and watch his cousin suffer while the doctors frantically try to figure out what's wrong with her. How can fate be so cruel as to cause so much pain for a boy who never hurt anyone?"

The man smiled sadly,

"I've asked myself that question for most of my life," he pointed to his ID badge, "By the way my name is Jarod Greene." The woman shook his outstretched hand,

"I'm Deloris Wilson pleased to me." She trailed off when she saw that Jarod was looking back toward the room again.

The boy had produced a silver-throwing knife from his belt and began to speak to the girl in the bed. Jarod read his lips.

"Sadie, he said, "Ever since I found my family again I've had nightmares about this. you lying there helpless and me not able to do anything, but I'm going to find out who did this to you. I'm going to find them and make it their nightmare," suddenly the boy slit the palm of his own hand with the throwing and holding up the girl's hand let a few drops of his blood drip into her palm, "I swear it by my own blood." He finished. Then bandaging the cut with a handkerchief he turned and walked out of the room with blood in his eyes.

Jarod was slightly confused by all this but he didn't have long to think about it because just then the girl's parents arrived. The man looked around for a moment then he walked up to Jarod.

"Excuse me, Doctor Greene, you didn't happen to see, a teenage boy with light brown hair hereabouts did you?" he asked worry evident in his tone.

"Yes," Replied Jarod, "as a matter of fact he," Jarod was cut off in mid- sentence when the man's wife Dana shrieked,

"James come quick!" both James and Jarod hurried into the room. The man's wife held up the girl's left hand so the bloodstains on it could be plainly seen.

"Oh no," said James, "The Blood Oath, I was afraid he'd do that."

"I'm sorry," said Jarod I'm afraid I don't understand, The Blood Oath?" James rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"It's like this Mr. Greene," he said, "Jonathan's parents Daniel and Martha Chase were Peace Corps workers in the Congo of Africa. When he was 6 years old they were murdered in a raid by a hostile tribe, Jonathan himself escaped only by a hair's breadth. From then until we found him 8 years later he was cared for and raised by the Chief of the Umbutu the tribe that had befriended his parents. He still has many of there ways ingrained in him and what worries us the most is his sense of jungle justice. The Blood Oath means that he has sworn to avenge her or die trying."

"If we don't find him soon he's going to get himself into so much trouble." Said Dana her eyes welling up. Jarod gave them a reassuring smile.

"I'll find Jonathan," he said, "you stay here with your daughter." Without waiting for an answer or a thank you Jarod was out the door.

Jarod had learned from the newspaper story that Sadie had been working as a reporter for the school newspaper when she had contracted this strange illness so he figured the best place to start would be the school newspaper office. He pulled into the parking lot and was about to get out of the car when he saw Jonathan Launch himself out of a second story window land like it was nothing and take off toward the forest on the outskirts of town. Jarod started up the car and started after him.

When they were half way there Jarod glanced down at his speedometer and stopped short.

"Either my speedometer is out of whack," he said "or that boy is running at 85 miles per hour!"

Jarod followed Jonathan as best he could on the mountain road. Finally Jonathan came to a stop. Squatting down he looked at something on the ground. Then turning to the right he started up a nearby trail. Then he stopped turned around and looked straight at Jarod who was watching from nearby.

"Well, Dr. Greene" he said "Are you coming or not?" Jarod smiled and hurried to catch up with him.

"Let me guess, Jarod" said the boy with an amused look on his face, "my aunt and uncle sent you because they're afraid I 'm going to do something stupid."

"Right, Jonathan" said "Jarod, they really care about you and I don't think that your cousin wood want you to become a murderer on her account."

"Call me, Jon," he said, "and I don't plan on becoming a murderer but I do plan on find the truth. Now, Sadie's notes say that the trail that we're standing on leads to an old logging road that has suddenly started being used again. She knows this because the time that she was up here before she got sick she saw fresh tire tracks from some kind truck leading up the side of the mountain. And the day that she got sick she had just gotten back from tailing them."

Jason paused, as they reached the road and Jarod finished

"So you think that she followed them all right and found something that she wasn't supposed to." Before Jon could reply they heard the sound of wheels on gravel and new that there was truck coming. Jarod and Jonathan ducked into the bushes and a watch as a medium sized industrial truck roared past them.

"We need to find out where that truck is going," said Jarod, "but we can't do without the car."

"I can," said Jonathan he stepped away from Jarod and the look on his face became one of concentration, and his breathing became slow and shallow. Suddenly Jarod saw Jon's skin begin to ripple and mildly spasm. His face began to sprout feathers his finger fused together and grown talons his face and skull became More and more birdlike until, to Jarod's udder shock, where there once stood a teenage boy there now stood a Red-Tailed Hawk!

TBC

PLEASE READ AND REVIEWï


	2. Chapter 2 missing pieces

Chapter 2 

** Missing Pieces.**

After Jarod recovered from the initial shock of seeing a teenage boy transform himself into a Hawk, he ran back to his car jumped in and drove down the hill to the turn off onto the logging road. Jarod drove up the road faster than he knew he really should have, trying to catch up to the truck and his friend turned Hawk. Suddenly he saw the HawkJonathan come flying out of the sky make a wide circle and swooped down through the window into the passengers seat. The Hawk began to grow and change until once again Jonathan was human. Before Jarod could ask anything Jon turned to him and said

"Drive on up the road about a mile then stop the car. It is best if we go the rest of the way on foot we don't want them to know that we are here."

"Did you find out what is going on up there?" asked Jarod

"Didn't have a chance to look," said Jonathan, "some idiot with a .22 caliber rifle started taking pot shots at me." Jarod did as Jon said he drove for another mile then they left the car hidden in the trees and went up over the ridge on food. When they got to the other side of the ridge they came upon a clearing that was bordered by three sheer rock walls. In the back wall was the mouth of a mine- shaft. They took residence behind a boulder on top of one of the rock walls near the entrance to this natural grotto.

"What is this place?" asked Jarod

"The folks back in town say that there is an old abandoned silver mine back in here somewhere," replied Jon, "I'll bet this is it." As they watched a truck pulled into the mineshaft and a few minutes later pulled back out and started off down the road. Jon turned to Jarod,

"Did you see what I saw?" he asked

"Yeah," replied Jarod, "the truck was riding low and heavy on the axles when it when in and high and light when it came out. That can only mean one thing."

"Right," said Jon, " The truck was full when it entered the mine and empty when it came out."

"The big question," mused Jarod, "is what are they hauling and why deliver it here?" Just then, a bullet ricocheting off the rock they were hiding behind interrupted their thoughts.

"We've been spotted," barked Jonathan, "Let's get out of here." He and Jarod jumped and took off running down the slope behind them, running in a zigzag motion as they went and barely avoiding the barrage of bullets that were flying all around them. Rounding a bend in the trail the down inside a cave only to be knocked flat as an explosion sealed the entrance.

Jon and Jarod climbed around on the pile of rocks that blocked the entrance finally Jarod shook his head as he looked first at the rock pile then at the ceiling of the cave a section of which had a horrendous crack.

"There is no way that we can safely shift this pile of rock without bring that cap-stone down on our heads." Jon nodded

"Well," he said we'll just have to find the other entrance, limestone caves like this always have more than one entrance."

"We have no light," said Jarod. Jon took Jarod hand and put it on his belt.

"Stay behind me, hold on to my belt, and don't let go." Jarod did as he was told and Jon began to move through the cave with ease. After walking for about twenty minutes the saw light came to the second entrance. Jarod turned to Jon who was still turned slightly away from him.

"How did you do that?" I couldn't see a thing?" Jon turned to look a Jarod revealing that his were changing back to normal from red orbs.

"Simple," he said, "I was seeing in Infrared."

"How are these things you can do possible," said Jarod once again flabbergasted, "I've seen you jump two stories like it was nothing, run at 85 miles per hour, change into a hawk, and now you're seeing in infrared!" Jonathan sighed and sat down on a rock.

"It's like this Jarod," he said, "when I was 5 years old my father took us-my mother and me to the Congo in Africa as peace -corps workers to work with a reclusive tribe called the Umbutu. We had it fairly easy at first because the chief took an immediate liking to my father and his family. A year later my parents were killed during a raid by a nearby hostile called the Navartu. I myself barely survived after I had regain my health the Umbutu Chief Tonga adopted me as his son and that is where I live until I was fifteen when my aunt and uncle saw a picture of me with the tribe that was taken by a National Geographic photographer. They new at once who I was and they came a brought me here but what they didn't was that on the day of my fourteenth birthday I woke to find that suddenly I could see and hear over great distance and I possessed great strength and agility. When Tonga saw these things he said that there was a legend of a warrior that would have the strengths of the animals as well as the ability to take their form at will. He said that he believed that I was this warrior that I had been chosen to do great good. So I really don't know where the power that I have comes from, I just know that I have it."

"That is quite a story," said Jarod, "but what about those throwing knives they don't look African." Jon smiled drew one of the three knives and handed it to Jarod,

"They belonged to my father," he said, "They're all I have left of him." Jarod inspected the knife and handed back to Jon.

"Suggest we both head home, get a few hours of sleep, meet back here at midnight, and find out what is in that mine-shaft."

Jarod and Jonathan met at the mineshaft that night and after lighting a lantern they very cautiously made their way inside. Once inside follow the tracks left by the truck all the way to a large room in the back. When they got there Jon studied the tracks.

"The truck stopped here next to this vertical shaft." He said Jarod Glanced around and spotted the old mine elevator.

"There's our way down there." He said. He and Jon rode the elevator down and stopped short at what they saw. There in that lower shaft were stacks and stacks of steel drums. Some of the drums had a green fluid oozing out of them.

"Holy moly!" said Jon pinching his nose, "What is this stuff it smells like dead rats."

"I think I already know I recognize the stench it's a combination of Dioxin, PCP, asbestos, and Cyanide," said Jarod, "And we were right Sadie did stumble on to something big, and Illegal." Jon looked around and found a label on one of the drums.

"Hey Jarod," he said, "It says that these chemicals come from the local Macron Insecticide plant."

"Well," said Jarod, "no we know where to go next!"

"You're not going anywhere, except six feet under." Snarled a third voice

Jarod and Jon whirled around only to come face to face with the barrel of a shotgun!

TBC

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3: From the Jaws of Defeat

Chapter 3

From the Jaws of Defeat

Jon and Jarod sat in the back room of the mineshaft tied to a couple of rough wooden chairs. A big man with scraggly hair stood leering down at them triumphantly.

"Well, Moose," said another man as he and a third man came into the room, "what are we going to do with them?"

"We'll just wait the boss will be here in a couple of hours we'll let him decide what to do with them, they're not going anywhere."

"Don't count on it!" growled Jon glaring daggers at the man.

"Shut up!" Yelled the man punching Jon and knocking him and the chair over onto the floor.

"Leave him alone," yelled Jarod struggling against his ropes. The men pulled the chair and Jon up off the floor. Blood oozed from the split that Jon had in his lip. The man sneered again and dropped one of Jon's knives on the ground barely an inch in front of his foot.

"Well," he said mockingly, "I you're going to escape you're going to need something to cut those ropes with if you can get to it." He walked away laughing his head off. And holding up the other two throwing knives he said as he popped a piece of Jarod's PEZ into his mouth,

"Who's up for a game of mumbly peg?" Jarod leaned toward Jon,

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Said Jon licking the blood on his lip and spitting it out, "He hits like a girl." Suddenly Jon straightened his leg out and raised it. With one fluid motion he brought his heel down on the handle of the knife. The impact flipped it up into the air where he caught on the top of his foot. Flipping over his head he caught it as it fell behind his back and used it to cut the ropes that bound his wrists and held him to the chair.

"You know," he said with a smirk as he cut Jarod loose, "You'd think that if he enough brains to tie us up and taunt me with one of my own knives he'd be smart enough to remember that knees bend." When he had finished freeing Jarod he stepped back.

"Jarod keep out of sight for a minute, here's where we start to have a little fun with dumb, dumber, and dumbest out there."

Jon crouched down in the shadows and it was then that Jarod heard the slow shallow breathing that signaled the beginning of a transformation.

The three hoods were sitting in next room one had a deck of cards and was playing solitaire the big man from before was throwing one of Jon's knives into one of the posts that held up the shaft.

"Hey Rico," he said, "Check on our guests."

"What for?" said Rico, "They ain't going anywhere."

"Don't back talk me!!" snapped Moose, "Just do what I tell you!!" grumbling Rico got up and went into the back room. No sooner had he disappeared from sight than they heard him scream and then a roar. Moose and the other guy jumped up.

"W-W-What was t-that, M-M-Moose?" asked the smaller man.

"I don't know, Tony," said the burly man shaking like a leaf. Suddenly a white Bengal Tiger jumped up on top of a stack of barrels and gave a reverberating ROAR!! Moose and Tony turned at bolted only to both be clotheslined by the side of a forklift tine and knocked cold. The tiger began to transform and in a few seconds was Jonathan Chase again. Jon shook his head as he retrieved his knives,

"These guys are pathetic."

"Well what did you expect," said Jarod as he grabbed them and started to drag them to the back room, "after all we are dealing with negative number IQ's here."

"Wakey, Wakey," said Jarod nudging Moose. Moose opened his eyes to find himself and his two cohorts tied up in the back room with Jarod and Jonathan Looking down at them."

"My how the tables have turned," said Jarod with his trademark Cheshire-cat grin, "Now," he continued pointing Moose's own sawed off shotgun at him, "Who are you working for?"

"Drop dead," snarled Moose, "I ain't telling you nothing!" Jarod tuned to Jonathan who was squatting a few feet away running a small honing stone over the blade of one of his knives.

"Jon," he said, "do you think you could make this man talk?"

"Oh I'm sure of it," said Jon his eye took on a evil sadistic gleam, "I was raised by the Umbutu," he continued his voice becoming more menacing every second as he stood and walked toward Moose with the knife gleaming in the lantern light, "the Umbutu taught me many ways to loosen the tongue."

"Really," said Jarod raising his eyebrows and pretending to be fascinated by the subject.

"Yes," replied Jon testing the blade of his knife leering at Moose who was now sweating profusely and gulping, "I found that the most effective technique was the castration technique. In fact I mastered that particular technique I never miss and can castrate a guy with one move."

"What kind of move?" asked Jarod, never missing a beat.

" I'll show you," said Jon. He whirled on Moose swinging the knife held blade down in a wide over hand swing."

"No!" Moose hollered closing his eyes. There was a loud wooden THUNK and when opened his eyes he saw the point of the knife embedded in the wood of the chair barely a fraction of an inch from his groin.

"You're lucky Moose," he growled, "It seems I do miss on occasion although it is quite by accident."

"I work for Damien Blackwell, I work for Damien Blackwell," he hollered, "Just keep that lunatic away from me!!" Jarod nodded to Jon who turned a skulked out of the room.

A few seconds later after Jarod finished re-gagging Moose he came out and found Jon leaning against the outside of the doorway smirking. Jarod returned the grin.

"You should get an academy award for that performance," said Jarod, "How did you think up such a convincing technique." Jon raised his eyebrows

"Who says I made it up," he said turning and walking toward the entrance. Jarod stood there for a minute and considered what Jon said and shuddered.

"YEOW," he said to himself.

"Do you know who this Damien Blackwell is?" asked Jarod as they made there way down the trail to the car as day was breaking.

"Sadie's notes say that he is the CEO of the local branch of the Macron Corporation." Replied Jonathan. Jarod grimaced

"This operation may be bigger than we all thought." Suddenly he saw that Jon had stopped and was looking down at the stream in front of them.

"Of course," he said, "why didn't I think of it before."

"Think of what?" asked Jarod.

"I know how Sadie was exposed," he said pointing to the stream, "This is part of the stream that runs right through the mine back there. Sadie wouldn't have used the stones to crossed on a hot day she would take off her shoes and wade in the water. And the frigid temperature of the water wood have slowed down the circulation in her legs which would explain her delayed reaction."

"Thank goodness for that," said Jarod, "that bought her some time, with the toxic soufflé they're hiding up there, if she had reacted right away she'd be dead." Jarod pulled a test tube from his pocket and took a sample.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get back to the hospital and get Sadie on the anti-toxins that she needs. Then are going to arrange a little surprise for Mr. Blackwell!"

TBC

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4: Justice

The night was dark except for a few security lights that lit up the perimeter of the plant. Damien Blackwell, the boss man of this plant, sat in his office looking over the days figures. Suddenly every light in the plant went out!

"Hey," yelled one of the guards, "what happened, get those lights back on." A minute or so later the lights came back on, but Damien Blackwell was nowhere to be seen.

Blackwell stirred and opened his eyes to find himself lying at the bottom of a mine shaft. He stood up and felt his way around in the total darkness. The shaft was about 20 feet by 20 feet and the only possible way out was up. The last thing he remembered was the lights going and someone clamping a cloth over his mouth and nose. He blacked out and the next thing he knew he was here-wherever here was.

"What's going on here!" he called trying in vain to scratch and scramble his way up the shaft.

"Is anyone there?" he called again beginning to panic

"Welcome back to the land of the living," said a deep voice from up above him. A light switched on indicating that the shaft was more that a hundred feet deep.

"Who are you!" yelled Blackwell, "I'll have the law on you so quick your head will spin!"

"You are in no position to be making threats, Mr. Blackwell!" snapped the voice switching from mocking to menacing.

"Who are you!" Blackwell yelled again.

"I'm Jarod a man who doesn't like greedy crooks!" replied the voice.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Blackwell. Jarod looked and Jon, who was crouched there next to him at the top of the shaft, and rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about," retorted Jarod, "I checked your records you're allocated 500,000.00 each quarter to pay for having those chemicals disposed of legally. But you have been dumping the chemicals in this mine shaft and keeping the money for yourself."

"It wasn't fair that those executives at the main offices in New York make that kind of money, and I get stuck in this backwater city making pocket change!"

"NO!" snapped Jarod, "What's not fair is the fact that you have contaminated the ground water and an innocent girl lies near death in the hospital because of your greed!"

Suddenly the light went out and the dark stillness was broken by the sound of a barrel being scooted across the ground toward the top of the shaft.

"What are you doing?" said Blackwell trying in vain to climb up the shaft again.

"This is the oldest form of justice there is," said Jarod with an evil leer in his voice, "it's called a taste of your own medicine!" suddenly there was a clank and the sound of flowing liquid as the barrel was kicked over dumping it's contents down the shaft. Blackwell screamed in terror as the sticky wet burned smelling substance hit him full force and drenched him from head to toe.

"Jarod," he pleaded frantically into the darkness as his voice echoed and re-echoed through the mine, "help me, you can't leave me here I'll die, JAROD!" By this time Jarod and Jon were walking out of the front entrance of the mine to meet the rising sun.

"The police will be here in about twenty-minutes," said Jarod.

"Good," said Jon with a snicker, "it'll take Blackwell that long to figure out that what we dumped on him was actually a mixture of water lime Gelatin mix and powder of burned almonds."

"There's more good news," said Jarod with an even bigger smile, if that were possible, "Sadie responded to the treatment, she's going to make it!"

"That's great!" said Jon, who was now grinning from ear to ear.

Jarod, Jon, Sadie, and her parents sat around the dinner table at the William's home.

"Well," said James Williams as he hung up the phone and sat down at the table, "that was Judd Hawkins from the District attorneys office down at the courthouse. He said that Judge Rinehart threw the book at Blackwell and his confederates; they're going to be behind bars for sometime."

"Good," said Sadie, "they deserve it, as it stands now it'll take the Macron Corporation a long time to regain the respect that it used to have in this community in spite of that public apology that Paul Adler their chief CEO made."

"Right," said Jon, "to say nothing of the millions of dollars that it is going to cost them to clean up the mess that Blackwell made.

"I think that were all still very lucky," said Dana, "number one because Sadie is alright and second because Jon and Jarod were able to stop the dumping before the toxins could seep in to the main aquifer because if that had happened it could have contaminated the drinking water for hundreds of miles around!"

Jarod suddenly stood up,

"What's the matter with me," he said, "I left the cake I made for Sadie's Welcome home party in the car. I'll be right back." With that he disappeared through the door and down the front steps to where his rental car was parked in the drive way. Suddenly Jon slowly rose to his feet as his mysterious ability to just sense things kicked in.

"Something's wrong." He said. With that he hurried over to the window just in time to see Jarod being forced into a jet black stretch limousine at gun point by a short haired blonde who was flanked on either side by men who looked like they had stepped right out of the last _Godfather _movie.

As soon as they drove off Jon was out the door ducking into the back yard his breathing became steady and shallow and his face became the picture of concentration. His skin began to change he began to sprout feathers his hands began to change and grow talons. Finally Jon was a Red-Tailed Hawk with a piercing cry the hawk took to the air. It didn't take him long to find the limo or to guess by its direction that it was headed for the old emergency landing strip which bordered the nearby wildlife refuge.

The limo pulled up to the emergency landing strip. The blonde stepped out with her gun at the ready.

"Get out, Jarod." She said. Jarod calmly emerged from the car.

"You know Brigitte," said Jarod, "you really have no manners interrupting a party like that."

"Spare me the lecture, Saint Jarod." Sneered Brigitte shoving him toward the waiting helicopter, "you're just sore because you've finally been outsmarted and I'll have the pleasure of throwing your precious Miss Parker out on her butt!"

Suddenly one of the sweepers that had gone on ahead came running back.

"Brigitte," he said, "the chopper pilot is down!"

"What," snapped Brigitte, "What do you mean, he's down?"

"I found him slumped over in his seat," answered the sweeper, "he had a dart in his neck. The dart has some sort of knock out drug on it. That guy will be out for at least six hours."

"No problem," said Brigitte, "Jarod is a pilot." The sweep shook his head,

"That's no good either, whoever drugged the pilot took the tail rotor off and bent it all to pieces it's useless." Suddenly a homemade spear came flying overhead. It pieced the limo's hood and punctured the radiator. Brigitte stood there boiling as she watched the geyser of steam that spewed out from around the head of the spear.

"Listen," she said to the sweeper team, "whoever this guy is he's still here, now spread out and find him!" the three sweepers disappeared into the tree-line. A few seconds later the body of one of them came sailing through the air to land at Brigitte's feet.

"His neck has been broken." Said Jarod

A spilt second later another sweeper came staggering out of the tree with a spear jutting out of his chest and collapsed near the tree-line.

No sooner had he hit the ground than the air was pierced by the fighting roar of a Panther and the terrified scream of the third sweeper. A scream that did sound like it should come from a set of male vocal chords. Brigitte pointed her gun at the tree-line.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled partly in anger and partly in fear.

"Right behind you!" came the reply. Brigitte whirled around but as she did a pair of hands shot out, caught her gun arm twisted the gun out of her hand and threw her backwards onto the limo so hard that she shattered the windshield. Before she could react Brigitte had the spear that had punctured the radiator at her throat and she found herself looking up into at a man whose face and chest had been painted for war as stood over her on the hood of the car. He raised the spear to strike.

"Come now," said Brigitte, "surely you were taught to treat ladies with respect."

"Yes I was," said the Warrior, "but you know what, you don't count!" with that he swung down and clubbed her with the blunt end of the spear and knocked her out cold.

"Nice war-paint, Jon." Said Jarod with a smile as he open the handcuffs and pulled hands out.

"Thanks, said Jon with a smile, "I learned it from the Umbutu it's the Take-no-prisoners look." Jon walked over behind the shed and came back with another tail rotor and began to put it back on the chopper.

"I can't believe that idiot of a sweeper didn't notice that that banged up tail rotor wasn't even from the same type of helicopter." He said as he finished his task.

"Aren't you going to ask me about all this?" said Jarod motioning to Brigitte and the limo.

"I already know who you are Jarod." Replied Jon, "In an Umbutu secret place there is a prophecy written on the wall that speaks of a great evil that will swallow children. It also speaks of a chosen one, a man of a thousand faces, who would banish this evil forever."

"What else does the prophecy say?" asked Jarod feeling a little stunned.

"You'll know," said Jon, "When the time is right. Now you'd better go before mademoiselle psychopath wakes up."

Jarod and Jon shook hands.

"Call on me if you need me," said Jon

"I will," said Jarod, "farewell my friend, give my love to Sadie." Jon stood there and waved as Jarod flew out of sight.

"Farewell Chosen one."

**THE END**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
